Secret Cupid Story
by XrioluluX
Summary: just written for sppf secret cupid...Ash and Paul get together and travel on their own...short short oneshot.


"Hiiiiiiiii Paul!!!"

That's all I ever heard. Really, ever since I started going out with Ash, all he did was scream my name in my face. "Hello, Ash."

"What are you doing today?" He really was too close to me. He was all kneeling over me and stuff. I was in my sleeping bag, and he decided to kneel over me like I was some sort of dead person.

"I guess I'm just walking around with you, like always." He's asked me the same thing every day now for the three days I've been with him. I think he just likes asking me what I'm doing and hearing me answer 'being with you.'

"Ooh, sounds like fun!" No, really? You've only been drooling over me for several months and finally get me as your boyfriend. You would assume that being with me would be _fun _for you.

I sighed and got out of my sleeping bag. I patted my hair down with my hands and pulled my jacket over my head. Ash just sat there at the corner of my sleeping bag watching me like a cat. It's kinda uncomfortable, the way he watches me like that when I get dressed. Not that I really blame him. "Lets find a pokemon center, Ash, I want to take a shower."

He pepped up. "Okay!" Naturally, he was already all packed up. He gets packed before I even wake up. It makes you wonder how long he sits there watching you sleep.

Well, you're probably wondering why I'm _dating _Ash if all he does is annoy me. Really, those things that I seemed to be complaining about were really just little things I notice about Ash. They don't really irk me. Most of the time anyway.

Really, I love Ash. In a 'he's a great guy' kind of love. In a romantic way, I'm just pretty attracted to him. I don't love him yet or anything. But really, I should tell you about when we got together. Three days ago.

It was a pretty normal day for us. We happen to stumble along each other and Ash immediately challenged me to a battle. I was all 'okay, Ash, whatever, I'll beat you again." So he went ballistic and he gave his pokemon a nice pep talk that just about killed me at the time. After he was done with that he yelled 'we're ready' as if I wouldn't be able to hear him if he talked normally. So we battled like we normally do, and I won. He got all sad and went to go talk to his pokemon alone about it. What a baby. So Dawn and Brock all yelled at me and whatnot and told me to apologize to him. So I did. I walked over to where he was (and he had run pretty far) just to apologize for beating him so hard. I thought it was ridiculous, but for some reason I did it anyway.

"P-Paul? Why are you here?" He had been crying. What a kid.

"I'm here to apologize for pounding your pokemon, loser."

He just looked at me with those huge eyes of his for way too long. He just stared at me. No kidding. Then he said "y'know, I've always known something's good about you, Paul."

The way he said it sounded very weird. "Um…yeah whatever Dawn made me."

He got all silent again, then asked: "do you like Dawn?"

"Not really. She's pretty annoying." I admitted.

"So you don't think she's hot or anything?"

This kinda surprised me. Dawn? Attractive? I've never really looked at her like that. "No, I never really thought about it." I admitted.

"Really? Did you think about any girls being hot?" He sounded desperate, for some reason.

"Um…no, not really." And that was the truth. I really didn't look too close at girls. I just didn't.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Any specific reason?"

I think he wanted me to flat out tell him I was gay, but I clearly wasn't going to do that. "I don't know."

"Is it because you think guys are attractive?"

"Yeah, some guys are. So what?"

"Am I attractive??" He was like a dog begging for food. But he wasn't.

I didn't know what to say there. Honestly, I had grown a liking for Ash. I admired how he seemed to always want something to do with me, whether it be battling or making me treat my pokemon different. So, I decided to take the chance. "Yeah, you're pretty cute."

He perked up like a dog with a treat. Really. "So let's go out then! I like you, too!"

I guess he was feeling immature and stupid that day, but still, it worked. I kinda looked at his face for a few moments, because really, it was priceless. Then I finally told him yes. He jumped on me and attacked me with a hug. I just stood there, embarrassed.

So then, we walked back together, and what did he do? He immediately told Brock and Dawn about us. No joke. That's the first thing that flew out of his mouth.

They both had the exact same expression on their faces. Really. It was pure shock. Then Dawn finally said: "so you go to apologize and you ask each other out instead?"

"Pretty much." I said with a sigh.

"W-well, that's good for you too." Brock congratulated.

And so I began my first day traveling with Dawn, Brock, and Ash. That day was also my last, when Dawn caught Ash and I making out. It's not our fault, we were behind a tree and everything, I have no idea why Dawn was even looking there. But anyway, Dawn threw a fit and she threw us out of the group. Ash was just as happy as a clam, since it meant being with me. I didn't really want to be _alone _with him _all_ the time, though.

I got over it, though.

The truth is, as annoying as he may be sometimes, Ash was a pretty good boyfriend.

So there ya have it. The story of how Ash and I got together and where we are now. I hope you had fun listening to me go on and on about it.


End file.
